


Lullaby

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dark Harry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Y otra versión del drabble anterior.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Y otra versión del drabble anterior.

Lo observabas entrenar al otro lado de la ventana. Las florituras finas, los movimientos elegantes, los ataques rápidos y la mirada gatuna. La serpiente rondando cada ser, cada enemigo, y atacándolo en el momento menos esperado.

Su aura destilaba poder y cuando entró en la sala, para cumplir con el resto de sus deberes, confirmaste que decisión más acertada no pudiste haber tomado. Él era el mejor entre todos: el mejor sicario, el mejor escudo, la mejor espada, el más leal y el más astuto. El amante más entregado y preocupado. El único que necesitabas ahí.

Tenía que cuidar de tu bienestar, después de todo eras su señor, y mantenerte complacido siempre era una prioridad. Pedías un acercamiento más íntimo y el besarlo era como marcar un territorio, algo que es sólo tuyo y nadie más puede tocar. Y eso era algo que había quedado bastante claro en ocasiones anteriores (los pobres infelices no habían vuelto a mirar a Draco, ni siquiera habían respirado solos por segunda ocasión).

Él no rehuía como en un principio, ahora se acercaba más y entre gemidos te acariciaba y hacía todo lo que fuera necesario para que disfrutaras del encuentro. Hacia el final, tú siempre lo embestías de forma agresiva, no te podías contener, era sólo tuyo.

Cuando terminaban, lo envolvías entre tus brazos y empezabas a cantar esa vieja canción de cuna. Esa que era más un encantamiento para serpientes. Al poco tiempo, él caía rendido entre tus brazos, te entregaba la parte más vulnerable de su ser y mostraba una faz tranquila y relajada.

_Peleo por él, no porque él me diga._

Y sin variar, sabías que ese era el último pensamiento que él tenía.

Te levantabas satisfecho, pues sabías que el encanto había vuelto a surtir efecto. Caminabas hacia la ventana y observabas cómo la luz de la Luna caía directo en su cuerpo y lo hacía brillar. Te sentías orgulloso, pues todo lo que aquél ángel caído era te lo debía a ti. Sonreías a la oscuridad y sabías que no necesitabas nada más.


End file.
